1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal apparatus, and more specifically, to an information terminal apparatus that performs near field communication with an external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been an increasing number of information terminal apparatuses incorporating an HF (High Frequency)-band RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system including an NFC (Near Field Communication) system and FeliCa (registered trademark). A notebook PC (Personal Computer) is not an exception.
As a notebook PC incorporating an HF-band RFID system, for example, a notebook PC having a structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-4076 is known. In this notebook PC, IC (Integrated Circuit) elements for an HF-band RFID system are disposed in a housing. In this notebook PC, a coil antenna for the HF-band RFID system is also provided on a back surface of a touchpad. Therefore, when the user holds a card-shaped RFID tag over the touchpad, non-contact communication can be allowed between a reader/writer in the notebook PC and the card-shaped RFID tag.
In recent years, there has been a request to reduce the thickness of notebook PCs. With this requirement, both a housing of a keyboard and a housing of a display have been metalized to increase strength. However, when the housing of the notebook PC of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-4076 is formed of a conductive material such as metal, there is the following problem. That is, when the notebook PC is folded, the coil antenna provided in the touchpad is covered with the conductive housing. If the notebook PC is brought into this state, radio waves are blocked by the conductive housing. Hence, the HF-band RFID system cannot be utilized sufficiently.